


Competence

by Karkalicous413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, Hispanic!Karkat, How Do I Tag, Literally just the having sex, M/M, Riding, Thats all it is and thats all it needs to be, Why? because i want it ok, Xeno, omf how do i tag is a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when you finally stumbled home, tired and worn out from a long day at work. Your boss made you work overtime once again, having you perfect and finish someone elses coding because they can't seem to fucking understand how to set up a ~AHV. File. You mean come on, its simple shit. But right now you don't really wanna think about that. At all.</p><p>((aka, they frick and kk speaks spainsh and the author doesn't know how to name thingsS))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competence

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. i wrote this for my moirail on monday because i didn't go to school and she had to take an exam, so, being the best pale bro i am, i took the time to write her detailed crappy au porn. And now you get to read it.

It was late at night when you finally stumbled home, tired and worn out from a long day at work. Your boss made you work overtime once again, having you perfect and finish someone else's coding because they can't seem to fucking understand how to set up a ~AHV. File. You mean come on, its simple shit. But right now you don't really wanna think about that. At all.

Right now, you'd much rather think about going into your room, finding your matesprit in the human bed you bought for cuddle and sex purposes, and go the fuck asleep. You are tired,and you are so fucking done with today. With a sigh, you walk slowly to your room, undoing your tie and unbuttoning your shirt, having already kicked your shoes off at the door.

With a quiet yawn, you open the door to your room, happy to see Karkat snuggled under the covers of the human bed. You quickly toss the tie off and pull your pants down, deciding you'd just sleep in your boxers and unbuttoned shirt.

You quietly crawl in behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling his back to your chest. A small smile crosses your face when you hear him give a quiet sigh and press closer to you, one of his hands going to rest over yours. Adorable.

"¿Porque coño llegasteis a la casa a esta hora?" He murmurs quietly, his voice rough and drowsy. 

You kiss the top of his head, "I don't thpeak thpanish."

He grunts softly, and you notice his eyes are still closed. "No hablo español, hablo francés."

You laugh softly "I underthtood that one, and no you're not. That'th thpanish."  
With a sigh, he turns around in your arms, now facing you. He opens his eyes slightly and looks up at you, his sleepy expression one of the cutest things you've ever seen.

When he speaks, his accent is thick, thicker than it normally is,. "I said, why are you just now coming home? Did you have to do extra work again?"

You nod and pull him closer, smoothing your hand up and down his back. "Yeah, apparently I'm the only competent one there."  
He kisses you lightly. "Must work with a bunch of dumbasses if you're the only smart person there." He laughs.

You smirk, "I'll show you how thmart I am." You kiss him, softly at first, then harder as you let your bifurcated tongue sweep across his. You nibbled gently on his lip, swallowing the tiny moan he released.

You pull back after a while, both of you panting and faces flushed. "Am I thmart now?"

He shook his head "You're on the same level of competence as Egbert is about his own sexuality,"

"Damn, rude"

He grabs your shirt collar and pulls you toward him. "Cállate y bésame." Shit, you know exactly what that means.

You do what he says, the good person that you are. You feel something moving against you, and it takes a little longer than it should have for you to realize its his bulge. Then, you realize two somethings are wriggling against him, drawing little clicks and purrs from him. You move to his neck, feeling the vibrations against your lips. You nibble lightly on the area you know is the most sensitive, giving your own sounds when he gets louder.

You slide your hands under his shirt, lifting it up and exposing his chest. You lightly rake your nails over his grub scars, purring happily when he shudders and gasps, his hands gripping your shoulders. You buck your hips slightly against him, moaning into the skin of his neck when he trails his fingers up and down your own scars.

"Fuck, KK I want you." You groan, taking a moment to quickly tear his shirt over his head.

"Entonces llévame." he says, and fucking hell you know what that means too. You grab his leg and throw it over your hip, grinding against where if you were naked, you'd be bulge to nook.

He moans and claws at your boxers, growling at you in a mixture of English and Spanish to take them off. Human God, you love it when he gets like this, so needy that he can't stick to one language before he finally gives the fuck up and just babbles incoherently in Spanish.

You scramble to pull them off, tossing them on off the side of the bed as you go to work on pulling his off too. After this you swear you are going to make a house rule of "No cloths in bed. Ever. No exceptions," you swear you will.

When both of you are naked, your twin bulges intertwine with his, both of the fighting over which gets to twirl with his before Karkat reaches and lets one wrap around his hand.

You moan into his neck and reach between his legs, stroking a finger along his bulge before leaving it to your own. You slide down to his nook, slipping a long finger in slowly, relishing in the tight slick heat. He clicks louder in your ear and wiggles his bulge wrapped fingers, making you buck your hips.

"Sol, date prisa , fuck me, ahora, please," He whines once you add a second finger, thrusting them in and out. You'd really love to tease him longer, but at this point neither of you can take it. You slip your fingers out of him, using them to untangle your bulge from his while he pulls the other off his fingers gently.

You lift his leg under the knee, and shift until your bulges are at his entrance, writhing and fighting to be the first one in. You tell him to hold his leg up, and use your hand to guide one of your bulges into him slowly, long drawn out moans falling from both of your mouths. The arm around Karkat's back holds him tighter and slide down to grip his ass.

You give him a moment to adjust before you ask "More?"

"S-Si." He replied shakily his hand not holding his leg gripping your shoulder tightly, though the look on his face is anything but painful.  
You nod slightly and gently slip your other bulge into him, both of your mouth falling open; you basking in felling of completely filling him, and him the feeling of being completely filled.

"S-Sollux fucking m-move," he grunts, his accent the thickest its ever been. You nod and grab his leg, pushing it up higher and rocking your hips against him. He gasps loudly and moves with you, trying to get you to go faster.  
You take the hint and thrust at a quicker pace, squeezing his thigh tightly as his nails dig into your shoulders and leave little tears in the fabric of your shirt.

His mouth is wide open and his lips are wet and bruised. He pants harshly as he rocks his hips with your thrusts, trying to keep up with your pace. You bite your lip to hold back your moans, but he kisses you harshly, nipping your lip and playing with your tongue. He pulls back when you let out a moan with a pleased look, which you quickly replace with a look of ecstasy after a well aimed thrust.  
He slides his claws over your grub scars lightly, making a shiver go up your spine, before pushing lightly at your chest. You comply with his unspoken demand and roll onto your back, him on top of you.

He says something in Spanish you don't understand and sits up in your lap, then drops quickly back down onto both of your bulges. He cries out while you gasp and grip his hips tightly. He bounces in your lap quickly, dragging his nails down your chest.

"F-fuck!" You moan and grab his bulge, letting it dangle around your fingers. He whimpers your name (he's going to deny it later) and starts a stream of babel Spanish, most of which you assume is just gibberish. (Well, actually, he once told you it was gibberish.)

You buck your hips upwards as he comes down, meeting him halfway. He shouts loudly, cursing and begging you to do it again in words you barely understand. You know he said something like 'cerca', which you think means close, which is good because you are too. You start meeting his thrusts halfway, pulling away when he does and pushing upwards when he comes down. The sound of connecting skin and both of your moans fill the room, and probably the whole house. You jerk his bulge and dig your nails into his hip when his nails dig into your arms, leaving little crescent indents and little prickles of yellow blood. You're sure you have bits of cherry red under your nails though, genetic material and blood.

His mouth is wide open and his lips are wet and bruised. He pants harshly as he rocks his hips with your thrusts, trying to keep up with your pace. You bite your lip to hold back your moans, but he kisses you harshly, nipping your lip and playing with your tongue. He pulls back when you let out a moan with a pleased look, which you quickly replace with a look of ecstasy after a well aimed thrust.

"J-joder e-estoy cer-" he gets cut off half way through rolling his 'R', his mouth falling open in a breathless gasp. His body tenses on top of you and his fists clench. Red genetic material flows from his bulge and nook, coating you in it. Fuck, with him speaking Spanish and tightening around you, you go over the edge, a sharp gasp of his name leaving you as your hips bucked involuntarily, filling him with your yellow genetic material. Fuck you didn't use a bucket. As Equius would say, this is so 100d. But fuck if you care.  
Karkat moans at the feeling of being full of your genetic material, collapsing on your chest and rocking his hips gently against yours, slowly milking both of your orgasms.

As both of your breathing calm down, you hold him against you, not caring about the feeling of his cooling genetic material between you, or yours slowly trailing down his leg. You know for a fact he's going to hit you for it in the morning, and curse you out in Spanish/English. But right now you cant be assed to care.

"Me ruborizo por tú" He mumbles against your shoulder, his eyes drooping closed. You kiss the top of his head, nuzzling between his horns.

"Flushed for you too KK."

.::. The End .::.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Courtesy of google translate, if they're wrong, feel free to tell me, and i'll change it!
> 
> ¿Por qué coño estás simplemente llegar a casa?: Why the fuck are you just now getting home?
> 
> No hablo español, hablo francés.: I'm not speaking spanish, i'm speaking french
> 
> Cállate y bésame: Shut-up and Kiss me
> 
> Entonces llévame: Then take me. (Not cliche nop.)
> 
> darse prisa: Hurry up
> 
> Ahora: Now
> 
> Cerca: Close
> 
> Si: Yes
> 
> J-joder e-estoy cer-: F-fuck, i-i'm clo-
> 
> Me ruborizo por tú = Im Flushed for you
> 
> ((whispers also follow me on [tumblr](http://mogars-coming.tumblr.com/) ))


End file.
